naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mako Aki
Nothing has more control over the desert than the Sun above. Appearance Mako is a fairly tall shinobi. He is fair-skinned, despite living in the Sun-covered Suna, because he frequently wears a hood and cloak to protect from the sand. Under his hood is a mane of green hair ending in orange tips- generally kept swept back. His typical attire consists of a sleeveless beige jinbaori, buttoned and held in place by an obi wrapped around his waist. Maku usually adorns his face with a series of symmetrical painted shapes. Personality Mako is a relatively relaxed and jovial Aki, despite the expectation to be a heavy-hitter in the military. The disgruntled nature of the village has led Mako to travel outside of Sunagakure on many occasions in his past. These scenic and inspiring journeys to observe a more peaceful way of life have had their effect on Mako, building in him the desire to be part of a better future for the Village Hidden in the Sand. Mako definitely sticks out from his fellow Aki clan members, as he doesn't lose his temper as easily, and doesn't get as super-heated...literally. In fact, the trait that comes naturally to most of his clan is something he has to exert quite the force to activate. In recent days, he has manifested his Scorch Release, and with it the fiery nature of the Aki Clan. He has grown to despise criminals who prey on the helpless and hopeful, and wishes to be a part of their removal from the Land of Wind, and sometimes the Land of the Living. With the build-up of his temper, or the use of his powers, the other grows equally. When using his scorch release techniques without the subtle company of Raex or a comrade, he can become lost in the battle, forgetting about his chakra expenditure or even his own-well being. Background Mako is a member of the Aki Clan, and as such is expected to continue the tradition of being an incredible military asset. To date, he has decided to join the ranks, but his intentions are not the slaughter of others as experienced in recent generations. After graduating from the academy, Mako was under relentless harassment from his family to meet expectation and join the Sunagakure military force as a Shinobi- "Don't be an embarrassment to the Clan," "It's our duty..." He didn't enjoy the manipulation, but agreed, on the stipulation that he first be allowed the opportunity to travel on a pilgrimage around the Land of Wind for a chance to see and experience first hand what his Clan works so hard to defend. His family agreed. Nearly a year and half later, Mako found himself back in the Village Hidden in the Sand after along and eye-opening journey. Through his travels, he realized that most of the Land of Wind feared the shinobi of Suna, and more importantly, feared what the Kazekage of current and past would have done if they didn't agree to fall under their domain. The world was a much different place outside the canyon walls of his home village, and it truly changed Mako. When he arrived home, he completed the bargain made with his family, and joined the ranks or Sunagakure's shinobi, under the goal of advancing in its ranks, avoiding corruption, and one day changing this country to be a site of inspiration and pride for the Land of Wind- not one of fear-inspiring murderers and tyrants. Recently, Mako has been found employment with the Sunagakure Boundary Defense Division, where he has become an entry level Eagle Eye. He is one charged with scouting the immediate surroundings of the village to ensure their safety and maintenance. Combat Style When Mako is made to engage in combat, which he isn't necessarily opposed to under normal circumstances, it is often done in cooperation with his summon, Raex. Together they attempt to barrage and mislead an enemy in combat, using their numbers to get the upper hand. While Mako knows in his heart he fosters his Clan's Kekkei Genkai, he has no control over it at this point in his training. This would lead to feelings of inadequacies in other Aki, but Mako sees the cool flow of his blood an advantage in most every other aspect of life. Mako has grown into a more experienced Genin, and become part of a squad, he has realized that his clan blood is starting to develop. He is enthralled when in combat, the thrill of it is exhilarating, it gives him hope that he'll develop into a skilled shinobi in the future. Recently he has developed his Scorch Release abilities, and uses them against his foes in combination with his typical style. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items A Special Rock: On his travels, Mako came across a rock that didn't stand out to him in any way other than its ability to go unnoticed; however when focused on in his hand, he felt he couldn't just put it back. Currently he wears it as an ornament on a necklace. Perfect Disguise: 'A pair of glasses, a big red nose and a moustache. While worn, no one will recognize you. Not even your own mother. Can be used once per Story Arc. 'Family Heirloom Armor: '''A set of dull-gold, sand colored plate armor. It includes chest plate- Do, shoulder plates- Sode, thigh guards- Zasazuri, and forearm/wrist guards- Tekko. The trim and inlay of the armor is a bright red glass said to demonstrate and represent the burning flame of the Aki Clan '''Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Mako and Raex.png Mako noBG.png